1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a thermoelectric material including nano-inclusions, thermoelectric modules and thermoelectric apparatuses including the same, and more particularly, to thermoelectric materials having improved thermoelectric conversion efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
The thermoelectric phenomenon refers to reversible and direct energy conversion between heat and electricity. The thermoelectric phenomenon may be classified as a Peltier effect or a Seebeck effect, wherein the Peltier effect is applied to cooling using a temperature difference between ends of a material generated by an applied current, and the Seebeck effect is applied to power generation using an electromotive force generated by a temperature difference between ends of a material.
The thermoelectric material can be applied to provide an active cooling system for electronic devices, such as semiconductor equipment where heat management problems are difficult to solve using a passive type cooling system. Demand for active cooling is expanding to other fields, for example where heat generating problems cannot be readily solved by gas compression-type cooling systems. Thermoelectric cooling is an environmentally friendly cooling technology with no-vibration and low-noise. Thermoelectric cooling avoids the use of refrigerant gases that may cause environmental problems. The applications of thermoelectric cooling may expand into general-purpose cooling, such as residential or commercial refrigerators or air conditioners if thermoelectric cooling efficiency can improve, e.g., by the development of improved thermoelectric materials. In addition, if thermoelectric materials are applied to locations where heat is released, such as in engines of vehicles or industrial plants, electricity may be generated from what would otherwise be waste heat. Thus, the thermoelectric technology is highlighted as a renewable energy source. Thus there remains a need for improved thermoelectric materials.